marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Austrian History
10th Century Holy Roman Empire In 976 A.D., Holy Roman Emperor; Otto II , "the Red" gave the Margraviate of Ostarrichi (Eastern Lands) to the Babenberg family, who gradually grew the region in power. 12th Century In 1156 A.D., Holy Roman Emperor Frederick Barbarossa detached the Margraviate of Ostarrichi (Eastern Lands) from Bavaria and established it as a separate Duchy. 13th Century In 1278 A.D., Holy Roman Emperor Rudolf von Habsburg conquered the region of the Margraviate of Ostarrichi ("Eastern Lands", modern-day Austria). The Habsburg Dynasty continued to rule it for centuries to come. 14th Century In 14th century the Black Plague annihilated half of Europe. 15th Century In 1438 A.D., Albert of Habsburg assumed the throne of the Holy Roman Empire. 16th Century The Habsburg Dynasty continued to rule during the 16th century. 17th Century The Thirty Years' War, the influence of the Kingdom of Sweden and Kingdom of France, the rise of the Kingdom of Prussia, During the 17th, Austria retained its position as one of the great powers of Europe. 18th Century In 1782 A.D., Vienna Tiresias crashed at Mozart's place during the time Die Entführung aus dem Serail had just opened with rave review. She enjoyed his many parties. In 1794 A.D., in Austria Henry Sage was an expert Silversmith whose family was attacked by Dracula. Dracula attacked Henry, draining his blood as well. Henry was turned into a vampire. 19th Century Napoleonic Wars In 1804 A.D., Franz II the last of the Holy Roman Emperor proclaimed himself Emperor Franz I of the Austrian Empire, before dissolving the Holy Roman Empire in 1806 A.D., Austro-Prussian War Following Napoleon's defeat, Prussia emerged as Austria's chief competitor for rule of a Greater Germany. Austria's defeat by Prussia at the Battle of Königgrätz, during the Austro-Prussian War of 1866, cleared the way for Prussia to assert control over the rest of Germany. Austro-Hungarian Empire In 1867 A.D., Franz Joseph signed the Ausgleich and became the dual monarch of Austria and Hungary, founding the Austro-Hungarian Empire. It was during this time that Dracula travelled to Vienna to try and find a cure for weakness to sunlight. Visually impaired from birth, Irene Adler was born to a wealthy family in Salzburg, Austria]] in the mid to late 19th century. Her precognitive powers activated when she was thirteen. To cope with the nearly overwhelming visions, she transcribed what she saw into a series of diaries over the next thirteen months. By the time she was finished, she was completely physically blind. A few years later, Irene hired Raven Darkholme, a consulting detective, to help her make sense of her diaries. The two found that they shared a desire to use their powers to change the world. Not long afterward, they became lovers. Franco-Prussian War After the defeat of France in the 1870-71 Franco-Prussian War, Austria was excluded from the new German Empire, although in the following decades, its politics, and its foreign policy, increasingly converged with those of the Prussian-led Empire. 20th Century World War I In 1914 A.D. "The Great War" began when Archduke Franz Ferdinand, heir to the thrones of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, was killed by an assassin from Serbia. Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia. Due to various treaties, Germany allied with Austria-Hungary while Russia aided Serbia; in turn, France was pledged to defend Russia. The United Kingdom attempted to remain outside the conflict, but when Germany invaded Belgium to flank France's border defenses, the British joined the war to honor arrangements with Belgium. In 1916 A.D., Karl I ascended to the throne, after the death of his grand-uncle, Emperor Franz Joseph. In 1918 A.D., the central powers was defeated and signed an armistice. Republic of Austria After the collapse of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, the establishment of the Republic of Austria (Republik Österreich) on 12th November 1918, the financial and political instability eventually led the country into a brief Austrian Civil War in February 1934, ending with Engelbert Dollfuß Christian Social Party in control. Nazi Germany Intending to avoid his country losing sovereignty over to Germany, Dollfuß allied himself with Mussolini's Italian fascists. Later that year, he was assassinated by Austrian Nazis, and in 1938, Austria was annexed by Nazi Germany. World War II During World War II; the Thunderbolts due to a failure of the teleportation technology of their tower (caused by Man-Thing), the tower began to move in time as well as in space. They ended up in Austria during the war teaming up with the Invaders to battle the Nazis. At the University of Vienna; a young Reed Richards met fellow super-genius Alyssa Moy The two even dated for a time before Alyssa broke it off, apparently reasoning at the time that they owed it to the world to spread their genes as widely as possible by marrying less intelligent people rather than 'confining' their gene pool. She later met and married Ted Castle. Modern Era At Tolliver's Austrian Castle Tolliver entered the depths of his secret castle. He walks with Pico and enters a room where he is keeping a prisoner. He states that she has been there for more than a year and has not adjusted to their hospitality. The prisoner is revealed to be none other than the real Domino. Seven years ago, Wild Pack meets up in Austria and they are given orders to do a job in Afghanistan. They are also told they have to change the name from Wild Pack due to trademark laws of the Symkarian government. They decide on "Six Pack". In Juttenberg; Austria, Sinsear arrives at the door of a large castle in the year 1993. He apparently has gone back in time. He knocks at the door and a Mr. Foley answers. Sinsear asks to speak to Tolliver and Foley announces his untimely death. Sinsear does not believe him and he kills Foley. In Salzburg, Austria, Jura was somehow acquired by the evil Helena Carlson's DermaFree Corporation as an unwilling test subject and taken to the company's secret laboratory in Austria. At some point he escaped, running into a nearby tailor's shop for help, but Carlson's men hunted him down and recaptured him, though not before he scrawled "DermaFree" into the shop's floor with his powers as a message to anyone willing to help. In the lab, Jura and the other test subjects were kept sedated by the telepathic powers of another guinea pig, Sasha, and potentially-lethal tests performed on them in an attempt to discover cures for skin conditions. They were eventually freed by the shapeshifting spy Mystique, who had been sent by Professor X to infiltrate DermaFree and rescue any mutant test subjects. When cornered by armed guards, Jura used his powers to create a hole in the wall through which the group escaped. Mystique put the mutants up in a hotel, but, enraged over DermaFree's acquisition of her own genetic material, neglected to keep watch over them, and they were recaptured again. Carlson gave the order to march them back to the lab and execute them, with graves being prepared for them ahead of time. However, the mutants overwhelmed the guards, with one of them reporting to Carlson that they had been killed. Following this, the group was reunited with Mystique.In the aftermath, Jura and the other mutants led Interpol investigators to the room in the lab where they had been held captive, which DermaFree had repainted overnight into a daycare center. However, Jura used his powers to burn away the paint, and many DermaFree personnel, including Carlson's personal assistant, were arrested. Carlson herself escaped charges due to lack of evidence, but the resulting scandal ensured DermaFree would never test on mutants again and may have even sent them on the road to bankruptcy. The Thunderbolts go to Austria, where MACH-V had found the Thunderbolts Tower transmitter, which Ghost determines to have been lying there for 68 years. Black Widow assassinated "Count" Oscar Khronus in Austria. The X-Men are caught on via the camera of a bystanders cellphone. The Winter Soldier was pursued through the streets of Vienna. Austria by an elite squad of Kree known as the Pursuer Corps References Category:History Category:Austria